femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca (The Twilight Zone)
'Francesca '''is the villainess from "Future Trade", an episode from the 2002 reboot of the anthology series "''The Twilight Zone". She was portrayed by Sofia Milos. Summary Francesca was the wife of Jack, the wealthy business exec who traded his life & future with Martin, a family man who was otherwise a schmuck in a miserable existence. As the trade was brokered through the Future Trade firm, she is exactly what Martin(now Jack) asks for in his questionnaire; gorgeous & cooks & cleans. Through the 24 hour trial period, she is shown to be devoted & loving to Jack, despite noticing changes in his attitude (Martin getting adjusted to things). She leaves his swimming trunks out for his morning swim, and prepares his favorite meal for afterwards. One day, however, Jack returns home early from work to see a man pulling out of the driveway. He confronts her about it, but she says he's only Eduardo, a delivery guy that brought Jack's surprise; a rare piece of art. Francesca, interestingly, also gets Jack to admit to his jealousy of the moment. Later, after they've apparently finished swimming, they are drinking brandy as Jack is mindful of the time(Martin's 24 hour trial expires at 8:00 PM). As he reflects on the joys of his life post-trade & intentions to enjoy them, Francesca is notably colder in attitude before acknowledging "his" infidelities. He becomes dizzy, & she admits to putting curare, a powerful muscle relaxer(told to her by Jack, ironically), in his drink, specifically because alcohol makes it undetectable. Martin immediately falls to the floor & attempts to reach the phone to opt out of the trade, as he sees what Jack was running from. Meanwhile, Francesca admitted to the affair w/Eduardo & even how she thought he had busted her in the earlier scene. Eduardo then arrives & carries Martin to the pool, where he is thrown in, sure to die in moments. Afterwards, the episode ends w/Francesca leading Eduardo to the bedroom for a tryst, while narrator Forest Whitaker says, "Next time somebody offers you a deal too good to be true, make sure you read the fine print. Especially when that deal is brokered in the Twilight Zone." Quotes *''Really? I've never known you to deny yourself anything. Cars, houses, women."'' Trivia *Sofia Milos also portrayed Dr. Bianca Hartlin in the film Give Me My Baby. Gallery 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 093.jpg Future Trade.gif 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 099.jpg Future Trade(0)(1).gif 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 110.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 115.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 154.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 166.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 184.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 168.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 178.jpg 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 183.jpg Future Trade(1).gif 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 189.jpg Future Trade(1)(1).gif Future Trade(1)(2).gif 2002-11-27 - RV2 S01 E21 - Future Trade 193.jpg Future Trade(1)(3).gif Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini